HPWiki:Kummerforum
Hier kannst Du direkt etwas fragen und kriegst auch direkt darunter eine persönliche Antwort. Aber: Bitte stelle hier nur dann eine Frage, wenn Du trotz der Angebotenen Hilfen keine tauglichen Antworten auf ein Problem finden kannst. Da alle hier unbezahlt arbeiten, möchten wir uns absichern: * inhaltliche Fragen zu den Büchern gehören nicht in das Kummerforum, sondern in irgendeines der Fan-Foren außerhalb dieses Lexikons oder falls sie einen Artikel dieses Lexikons betreffen auf dessen Diskussionsseite. * alle Fragen werden nach einiger Zeit ins Archiv verschoben, wo sie angesehen und eventuell auch noch einmal aufgegriffen werden können. So bleibt diese Seite übersichtlich. Eine Bitte an Alle....aktuelle Diskussionen bitte voran stellen.. das erspart viel "nerviges" scrollen...danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:15, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) --- Zum Hauselfengruß Im automatischen Begrüßungstext wird für die Bilderdiskussion noch immer hier aufs Kummerforum verlinkt, obwohl es dafür ja inzwischen eine eigene Seite gibt. Wenn irgendwer weiß wie man das ändert, wär das toll. LG--Amata (Diskussion) 21:22, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Der neue wikia-look Lt eines Blogs über technische up-dates werden heute, am 3.10. alle wikia-wikis so aufgepeppt, dass die Seiten anders gestaltet/aufgeteilt sind wie bislang. Könnte jemand mal bitte überprüfen, ob und welche Konsequenzen dies für unsere Seitengestaltung hat? Ich meine auch die Auswirkungen, die es für Neuuser ohne unsere nostalgischen Einstellungen hat? Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal bei Klapper nachgefragt, weil in dem besagten Blog, die einzelnen Wikis mit Spezialdesin aufgefordert wurden, ihre Wikigestaltung entsprechend anzupassen. Da ich keine Antwort darauf gekriegt habe, könnte ich es optimistisch so deuten, dass ich mir unnötige Sorgen gemacht habe, aber ob das stimmt? Ich suche noch immer jemanden, der optisch beurteilen kann, was da abgeht und mir die Verantwortung dafür abnehmen könnte. Zumindest brauche ich aber Tipps, wenn sich optisch oder gestaltungsmäßig was so verändert, dass die technischen Administratoren eingreifen/entsprechende Spezialänderungen für unser Wiki machen müssen. Bitte beachtet auch Fawkes Hinweis auf der Diskussion:Hauptseite. --Aragog (Diskussion) 15:25, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Bei mir sieht es noch aus wie immer (im wikia look). LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:54, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Da es bei meinem Anliegen um das hier bereits genannte Update geht, setze ich mich einfach mal darunter. Ich bin Micha von Wikia, und wie euch vom Harry Potter Wiki möglicherweise schon aufgefallen ist, wurde beim letzten Layout-Update die Kopfleiste von der Wikiseite mit einem Freiraum getrennt. Dadurch wird ein Teil des Hintergrunds sichtbar. Einige Wiki-Hintergründe waren/sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, deshalb möchte ich u.a. euch dabei helfen, euren Hintergrund der neuen Situation anzupassen, falls ihr dafür nicht schon selbst irgendwelche Pläne haben solltet. ::Wenn ihr selbst schon Vorschläge und Ideen dafür habt, wie man so etwas gestalten könnte, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen und euch, falls ihr das möchtet, einen Entwurf vorstellen. Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet ;) ::Darüberhinaus ist mir noch aufgefallen, dass die neue Navigation im Wikia-Skin bei euch ein wenig überladen ist. Das sind wohl Überbleibsel aus der alten Navigation, die inzwischen deaktiviert worden ist. ::Gruß ::Micha (Talk) 13:49, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Wie oben schon gesagt, kann ich es optisch überhaupt nicht beurteilen und stürze mich deshalb gerne auf dein Angebot, einen Entwurf vorzuschlagen. Wie das mit der Navi-Überladung ist, checke ich natürlich auch nicht. Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände oder Kommentare eurerseits, was weg kann oder muss oder dringend erhalten bleiben sollte? :::Da ich und viele der User des früheren HP-Wiki immer noch mit dem (inzwischen per Zusatzmodifikation wieder angepassten) monobook skin mit unserem gewohnten Wiki-look arbeiten, rauscht wohl das Meiste an derartigen Veränderungen lange unbemerkt an uns vorbei.--Aragog (Diskussion) 14:45, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Micha, wie Aragog schon schrieb, bearbeiten die Hauselfen und die User die schon lange hier in diesem Harry Potter Wiki mitarbeiten in dem monobook skin :-). Ich bin jetzt mal in den wikia skin gewechselt. Mein Bildschirm sieht so aus (die Beschreibung ist für Aragog): :links und rechts jeweils ein schmaler Streifen mit einem Bild, dass wohl das zerstörte Hogwarts darstellen soll? Für meinen Geschmack viel zu düster, :in der Mitte das Bearbeitungsfeld, :rechts dieses Bearbeitungsfeldes Vorlagen um Medien und Extras hinzu zufügen (Bild, Galerie, Diashow, Slider?, Video und Tabelle) und die Funktionen "Vorschau und Seite speichern. :::Um es klar zu sagen, wir wollen in diesem HP-Wiki keine Bilder haben. Wir halten uns strikt an die Bücher und die Aussagen der Autorin und da gibt es keine Bilder. Darum wäre ist vielleicht ganz sinnvoll die Vorlagen "für das Bilder und Video hochladen", wenn es zu machen ist, auszuschalten. :::LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:56, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Dass ihr Monobook-Liebhaber seid, habe ich schon bemerkt, hehe. Deswegen spreche ich das auch an. Bei der Navigation muss nicht unbedingt etwas entfernt werden. Da es bei der neuen Navigation eine dritte Ebene gibt (vorher waren es nur zwei), wodurch wesentlich mehr Links als in der vorherigen Navi möglich sind, müsste man die Links lediglich ein wenig umorganisieren und/oder gegebenenfalls etwas kürzen. Mehr Infos dazu gibt es auf der Hilfeseite Hilfe:Navigation. Bezüglich Hintergrund mache ich euch demnächst gerne einen Vorschlag. --Micha (Talk) 15:32, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) "Lies mehr" Mir ist jetzt aufgefallen, dass neuerdings unten an den Artikeln immer so ein Abschnitt "Lies mehr" auftaucht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich das überflüssig finde, ist es bei kürzeren Artikeln auch störend wenn der "Lies mehr"-Abschnitt genauso lang ist wie der eigentliche Artikel. Wenn ihr das auch so seht und es irgendwem möglich ist, das zu deaktivieren, fänd ich das gut. LG--Amata (Diskussion) 11:21, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist wirklich eine "Schlimmverbesserung" , ich nehme an von wikia. Vielleicht kann Aragog da irgend etwas machen??? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:03, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Glaub ich mal nicht, dass ist wohl ein Preis, den man zahlen muss, wenn man zu Wikia gehört. Das ist bei allen Wikis hier so. Soll wohl Klicks generieren. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 17:48, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe das Problem mal auf Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El gestellt. Wahrscheinlich hat Stephen aber recht. --Aragog (Diskussion) 18:10, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion Lies mehr hier gibt es Antworten ;-) ???!!! --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:33, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wer das „Lies mehr“ weghaben will, kann den Inhalt des gestrichelten Kastens in Spezial:Meine Benutzerseite/monobook.css kopieren: /* Lies mehr abschalten */ .RelatedPagesModule { display:none; } :Getestet habe ich’s mit dem Monobook-Skin, wer den Wikia-eigenen Skin benutzt, müsste das in die entsprechende .css-Datei schreiben. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie der Skin heißt (in den Einstellungen nur „Wikias neuer Look“ genannt). Gruß --Aulutanion Diskussion 21:01, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mir geht es eigentlich mehr darum, dass die neuen Leser dieses Wikis, mit dieser "Lies Mehr"-Funktion, dazu animiert werden Sachen/Kapitel zu lesen, die oft aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen sind und somit keinen gute Information geben. Für mich selbst ist diese Funktion völlig unerheblich, werde sie aber danke deiner Anweisung für mich selbst abschalten, danke ;-). LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:40, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tabellen wegmodernisiert? Hoffentlich kann mir jemand weiterhelfen: in einem Admin.-Blog der Wikia werden alle wikis aufgefordert, sich für html 5 fit zu machen. U.a. werden in absehbarer Zeit ältere Versionen nicht mehr unterstützt und d.h. beispielsweise, dass unsere Tabellen und einige unserer Vorlagen dann nicht mehr funktionieren. Keine Ahnung, ob das noch viel mehr betrifft wie etwa meinen guten alten skin oder was immer. Hast du (die Frage habe ich zuerst an Klapper gerichtet)eine Ahnung, wie eine arbeitssparende Umwandlung der alten Tabellen in moderne erfolgen könnte? Betrifft es z.b. auch die Kästen? Ich setze die Anfrage auch ins Kummerforum, weil ich technisch in diesem Blog nicht klarkomme und so nicht direkt an der Quelle nachfragen kann. --Aragog 15:08, 9. Jul. 2012 Hier noch der Link auf den beunruhigenden wikia-Blog "http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Avatar/Mach_dein_Wiki_bereit_f%C3%BCr_HTML5" --Aragog Gut möglich, dass das mit der von Aragog oben angekündigten Umstellung zu tun hat, aber meine Monobook-Darstellung sieht jetzt grauenvoll aus! Die graue Farbe, auf der die Texte in weiß standen, ist jetzt weiß und der Text schwarz. Da Links und Überschriften weiterhin gelb sind, sind sie schlecht lesbar (die externen Links, die noch was heller geschrieben sind, gar nicht mehr) Gibt es da eig Mitarbeiter von Wikia, die sich um solche Dinge kümmern können???--Amata (Diskussion) 09:24, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bei mir hat sich (noch) nicht verändert. Bist du sicher den monobook-skin zu benutzen? Meine Texte sind die ganz klassisch "schwarz auf weiß" und die Links sind alle in blau. Was mich stört ist, auf der Hauptseite dieser dunkelgraue Kasten mit blauen Links, die wenn man sie benutzt hat in ein lilagrau wechseln, so dass sie schlechter zu sehen sind. Schreiben (wenn man einen Artikel berichtigt/ergänzt) tue ich im monobook- skin leider "weiß auf schwarz", aber mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Dein Problem hört sich sich eher nach dem "wikia-skin" an, weil da diese gelben Überschriften und Links sind (den sehe ich wenn ich mich neu anmelden muss) ?! --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:53, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mittlerweile habe ich festgestellt, dass man den Skin auf der Benutzerseite nicht mehr wechseln kann?? geht es Euch auch so?? ...ach wäre doch Klapper noch hier...der wußte da immer genau bescheid....;-(.....--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 10:00, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich benutze schon Monobook, aber offensichtlich irgendwie anders als du, bei mir sieht es (normalerweise) so aus, wie das Wiki früher vor dem Wechsel zu Wikia für alle, die nichts am Aussehen angepasst hatten, aussah. Zu dem Wikia- Skin kann ich übrigens noch immer wechseln.--Amata (Diskussion) 13:23, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Bin schon hier, aber ein bisschen eingeschränkt... Ich brauche hier ein Minimal-Design (CSS und JS vollständig geblockt) und kann darum keine Änderungen feststellen. Gemäss Spezial:Version wurde nun zur neuen Version 1.19 gewechselt. Die Personen- und Nachfolgerkästen habe ich letzte Woche bereits mit der neuen Version getestet. Dort sollten noch alle funktionieren. Ist das richtig? Ich konnte auf den Monobook-Skin zurückwechseln, aber es ist gut möglich, dass das normalerweise irgendwie verhindert wird. Ich werde mich morgen Abend mal der Sache annehmen. Wichtig erscheint mir, dass die unangemeldeten Besucher alles sehen/lesen können und das scheint ja momentan der Fall zu sein. --Klapper (Diskussion) 13:36, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Amata: Du könntest vorübergehend diesen Quelltext in dein monobook.css kopieren. Dann siehst du das Gleiche wie Ayla. --Klapper (Diskussion) 14:04, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke, jetzt kann ich zumindest Überschriften und Links wieder vernünftig lesen. Auf Dauer fänd ich es aber schon cool, wenn es irgendwie geht das alte Design zurückzukriegen, ich fand das nämlich superschön.--Amata (Diskussion) 14:42, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Klapper, schön wieder mal was von dir zu lesen :-).... Heute Nachmittag hatte ich eine Benachrichtigung auf meiner Seite, dass sich morgen Abend meine Seite wohl? auch ändert ? http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Mta%C3%84/Neuer_Anmeldebildschirm LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:15, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Es gibt anscheinend einen neuen moderneren Anmeldebildschirm, mit dem wir zwangsbeglllückt wurden, bei mir ist jetzt lästigerweise der Hintergrund auch hell - das blendet zwar und wirkt uncharakteristisch, aber meine Sprachausgabe hat glücklicherweise kein Farbproblem damit. Infos und Diskussionsmöglichkeiten gibts hier "http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Mta%C3%84/Neuer_Anmeldebildschirm" Da ich hier und bei dem obigen Problem merke (Klapper überprüft das gerade inhaltlich), dass ich als Admin hier inzwischen inkompetent bin, würde ich das Amt gerne abgeben. Will jemand?--Aragog (Diskussion) 10:31, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Kurzfristige Lösung: Folgende Zeilen ins schreiben #content { background: none repeat scroll 0 0 #404040 !important; color:#D5D4D4 !important; } :Dies betrifft nur diejenigen, welche das klassische Monobook-Design brauchen (weisse Schrift auf dunkelm Hintergrund). Über eine globale Lösung muss ich zuerst noch nachdenken... --Klapper (Diskussion) 22:55, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke, Klapper!--Amata (Diskussion) 08:30, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wenn da etwas auf meiner Seite geändert wurde, kann ich es nicht erkennen. Alles wie vorher ;-)... LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:41, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir herzlichen Dank an Klapper. Jetzt habe ich tatsächlich ein Monobook eingerichtet, um die gelb und orange hinterlegten Links wieder lesen zu können. (Vorher hatte ich noch nie gewusst, wie man ein Monobook erstellt.) Grüße von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 13:30, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Unsere kaputten JKR-Quellen Ich will einen Hinweis über die kaputten und höchstens längerfristig korrigierten und von drohender endgültiger Vernichtung bedrohten Quellenlinks auf die Hauptseite stellen. Bitte korrigiert und kommentiert meinen folgenden Vorschlag: Die seit 2004 von der Autorin betriebene Harry Potter-Website ist im April 2012 überarbeitet und gänzlich neugestaltet worden. Die frühere Version, auf die sich viele Artikel dieses Lexikons berufen, kann leider jetzt nur noch als cache-Version angeklickt werden. Da wir erst allmählich die Direktlinks aktualisieren können, müssen wir Lesende bitten, notfalls von dem genannten Link aus die gewünschte Information zu suchen. ständige Verbesserungen Diese Diskussion wurde auf der Seite [[Diskussion:Acromantula] begonnen.... Es geht ja nicht nur um die verstümmelten unklaren Informationen, sondern auch darum, dass ich es nicht einsehe, dass wir bei jeder Änderung in 2 - 3 Ansätzen die Grammatik, die Rechtschreibung und den Inhalt korregieren. Wer kein Deutsch kann, sollte jemanden fragen oder die Finger von dem Wiki lassen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 10:14, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das wird eine "Endlosdiskussion" werden, da hilft wirklich nur eins-- die Artikel sperren und nur noch auf den Diskuseiten schreiben lassen. Da kann es korrigiert werden und dann von den Elfen in die Artikel eingetragen werden!!.... Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht. Ich setze unsere Diskussion mal auf die Kummerforumseite, dass sich alle Elfen und Admin daran beteiligen....LG --Ayla|Hauselfe Ayla 11:05, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin gegen eine Sperre, damit machen wir uns zuviel Arbeit. Dann müssten die Hauselfen den Admin-Status bekommen, damit sie gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten können. Dann könnte Aulutanion die Fehler nicht mehr korregieren. Dann wäre die umfangreiche Kategoriesierung der letzten Wochen nicht möglich gewesen. Ich würde das so machen, wie ich es jetzt getan habe. Ich habe den Benutzer, der die Änderung vorgenommen hat, angeschriben. Wenn der die Fehler nicht bereinigt, werde ich heute abend die Änderungen rückgängig machen. Wenn der Benutzer die Änderung gerne haben will, dann wird er sie schon überarbeiten. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:35, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mein Gegenvorschlag: Einfach die Abschnitte oder Artikel nicht korrigieren, auf die du keinen Bock hast. Jedenfalls dann, wenn der Artikelabschnitt wie in dem genannten Beispielzwar verbesserungsfähig, aber nicht schlimm ist. (in Fällen, wo sogar ich über Schreibfehler stolpere oder die inhaltlich falsch oder irreführend sind, muss ein Überarbeitunnshinweis in die Artikel.. Dass viele Nachkorrekturen fällig sind, finde ich keinen Grund, mit administrativen Massnahmen dagegen vorzugehen oder User zu sperren, die wie ich aber aus anfechtbareren Gründen Formatierungs- und Rechtschreibdefizite haben. --Aragog : Wenn es jetzt nicht alle Seiten sind, auf denen wirres Zeug geschrieben wird, könnte man befallene Seiten auch sperren und die Benutzergruppe „Hauself” erstellen, welche dann das Recht editprotected bekommt. Dann können geschützte Seiten durch Mitglieder dieser Gruppe bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 17:06, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mir gehen die unnützen und wirren Änderungen auch ziemlich auf die Nerven, vor allem das hin und her ändern, löschen, umändern und wieder einfügen einiger Benutzer die noch keine zwei Minuten angemeldet sind, weil sie sich selbst nicht entscheiden können was sie eigentlich schreiben wollen, was dann alles wieder überprüft und rückgängig oder geändert werden muss, vor allem wenn niemand in korrektem Deutsch schreiben kann. Ich korrigier gerne Artikel auf Schreibfehler und vor allem auf Inhalt. Bei mir geht das beim Inhalt auch relativ schnell, weil ich die Bücher auswendig kann und weiß auf welchen Seiten die fraglichen Informationen stehen. Daher kann ich euch nur anbieten, wenn ihr solche Artikel findet und sie selber nicht korrigieren oder die Änderungen überprüfen wollt, verlinkt sie auf meiner Benutzerseite, ich hab genug Zeit zum überprüfen. Natürlich nur, wenn der Artikel nicht alle fünf Minuten wieder geändert wird... Den Vorschlag von SVG finde ich garnicht mal schlecht, wenn es sich um umstrittene Seiten handelt, an denen mehrere Benutzer rumändern und jeder recht haben will, könnte man den Artikel nur für Admins und Hauselfen frei machen, die dann die Lösung unter sich ausmachen. Liebe Grüße --LilianMalfoy 19:34, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Könnten wir die Vorschläge kombinieren: #bei fraglichen Ergänzungen zunächst einen (Standard)Korrekturhinweis auf die Diskuseite des Erstellers setzen #Bei 2-tägig ausbleibender Reaktion den betreffenden Artikel so sperren, dass dieser nur von der neugeschaffenen speziell geschaffenen Benutzergruppe "Hauselfen" bearbeitet werden kann #Während der Überarbeitungsphase/bis der Artikel korrigiert ist den Überarbeitungshinweis in den Artikel setzen, so dass für Lesende deutlich wird, dass dieser Artikel noch nicht unserem Standard entspricht? --Aragog 08:33, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Klingt gut, schlage vor: 1. Hallo Name :du hast eine Änderung im Artikel Hauptseite vorgenommen. Diese enthält leider mehrere Fehler. Wir bitten dich diesen Abschnitt noch einmal zu kontrollieren. Grüße von den Hauselfen. Signatur 2. Bis jetzt waren die Hauselfen ja eher eine scherzhafter Begriff von Ayla und mir, wenn wir diese nun als echte Benutzergruppe einrichten, sollten wir auch drüber sprechen, wer alles dazu gehören könnte und will. Ob es Voraussetzungen geben sollte etc. 3. Wo finde ich den Überarbeitungshinweis? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:15, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, der Vorschlag klingt gut, allerdings sehe ich noch ein Problem wenn wir uns bei dem Thema nicht auskennen, wie bei dem Computersspiel. Dann finde ich muss, wenn sich der Benutzer nicht meldet und uns die fehlenden Infos gibt, ein Bearbeitungshinweis in den Artikel, sodass Lesende, die sich damit auskennen uns die Infos geben können. --Amata 09:27, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Als Hinweis für die Benutzer kann ich eine knappe Vorlage machen und per JavaScript für die Hauselfen-Gruppe einen Button einbauen, der dann einfügt (ihr benutzt alle als ursprüngliche Nicht-Wikianer den MediaWiki-Standard-Editor, also nicht den graphischen Editor!?). Einen Tab neben „Kommentieren“, der dann auch direkt noch die Überschrift eingefügt, sollte ich auch hinbekommen. Außerdem gibt es noch die automatische Benutzerbegrüßung, die noch ausgearbeitet werden sollte (Anregungen könnt ihr ja auf der Diskussionsseite vorstellen). Tim (SVG) 09:51, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Im alten Wiki hatten wir die Vorlage:Überarbeiten erstellt, in der präzisiert werden kann, was noch ergänzt oder Korrigiert werden muss. Sie existiert noch, funktioniert aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so (ich teste es lieber nicht bei meinen derzeitigen Bearbeitungsproblemen). Der Text und diese Eingabemöglichkeit könnte in Tims modernisierte vorgeschlagene Version aufgenommen werden. Amatas Vorschlag, unbekannte Ergänzungen zu Spielen etc. einzufordern, wäre dann auch bedient. Der Bearbeitungshinweis könnte auch ergänzt werden, dass der Artikel bei ausbleibender Änderung gesperrt und nur für Hauselfen zum "Putzen" frei ist. Zu Stephens 2.: Wenn eine Gruppe "Hauselfen" mit besonderen Bearbeitungsrechten ausgestattet wird, bietet es sich auch an, den automatischen Begrüßungstext für Neuangemeldete so zu ändern, dass die bisher von Hand einzeln eingebrachten Bearbeitungshinweise gleich zum automatischen Text gehören und dass die Automatik nicht bloß auf Adminseiten, sondern auf Hauselfen-Diskussionsseiten verlinken kann, oder? Zu Stephens 1.: zu deinem Textvorschlag müsste noch eine Ergänzung mit Hinweis auf die zu überarbeitenden Punkte im Artikel: "Im Artikel ist angegeben, was noch verbessert werden muss. --Aragog 12:00, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Die Ergänzung in den Text kann sicher rein, das war ja auch nur ein erster Vorschlag. Den Hauselfengruß mit in die Begrüßung aufzunehmen würde zwar einerseits die Arbeit erleichtern, aber wir stellen ja immer die Punkte, gegen die der Benutzer schon verstossen hat besonders heraus und weisen im Zusatztext noch einmal extra auf den Punkt hin. Dies müsste auch dann noch nachträglich geschehen. Aber ansonsten finde ich den Vorschlag gut. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 12:21, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Die Erweiterung für Benutzerbegrüßungen sieht es nur vor, dass durch einen Administratoren oder, wenn es keine aktiven Administratoren gibt, durch einen Wikia Helfer oder Wikia Staff unterzeichnet wird. Einen Benutzernamen kann man auf MediaWiki:Welcome-user oder direkt in die Begrüßungsnachricht einfügen. Oder wie wäre es mit „Die Hauselfen”, verlinkt auf eine Projektseite, wo die Benutzer ihre Fragen stellen können. Zum zweiten Punkt bezüglich der Vorlage kann ich sagen, dass es man mittlerweile intelligente Vorlagen programmieren kann, wo man nur noch einfügen muss, und ein Text über die Regeln der deutschen Rechtschreibung erscheint. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 15:46, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Uhrzeit Das hat hier auch seine Richtigkeit. Also muss jeder angemeldete Benutzer in seinen Einstellungen die Uhrzeit manuell auf Winterzeit umstellen. Gruss --Klapper 02:08, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Bilder verschoben nach --Bilderdiskussion #'Wir sind im Juli 2011 übereingekommen, nur neutrale Bilder der Schauspieler in den Schauspieler-Artikeln zu zulassen.' #'Alle anderen Bilder die in die Artikel eingestellt werden, werden wieder gelöscht.' #'Wir verstehen uns als Lexikon der ''Harry Potter Bücher und wollen nicht, dass die Phantasie des Lesers durch vorgegebene Bilder der Filme beeinflusst wird.'''